The present invention pertains generally to hydrofoils imparting lift to a watercraft.
In the prior art are hydrofoils carried by small watercraft with the primary objective being the reduction of the wetted surface area of a hull to reduce drag. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,152, a hydrofoil may be mounted on a cavitation plate of an outboard motor or outdrive, in a modified version, for the purpose of lifting and stabilizing a boat hull. U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,343 discloses a hydrofoil system for use on recreational boats with pairs of fore and aft hydrofoils. U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,119 directs exhaust gases through a hydrofoil outlet.
On small fishing boats, it is common to utilize a plate called a trolling plate located rearwardly adjacent the propeller of an outboard motor to slow the craft to a desired trolling speed. Trolling plates are often carried by a bracket mounted on the motor cavitation plate and are retractable through ninety degrees to an inoperable or streamlined position. When deployed, a trolling plate reduces propeller efficiency to diminish boat speed.